


Отступиться нельзя доказывать

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Romance, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Когда в одном из разговоров с Ханамаки всплыла странная теория, Ойкава и предположить не мог, что очень скоро докажет ее на практике. И уж тем более он не мог предположить, что доказывать все это дело он будет с Тендо.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 3





	Отступиться нельзя доказывать

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на Diary.ru
> 
> Предупреждение: в тексте присутствует частичный кроссдрессинг (кружевные чулки на парнях :>).
> 
> К тексту прилагается [иллюстрация](https://images2.imgbox.com/4c/bf/seATeD1G_o.png) c Тендо, которому не слабо с;  
> [Твиттер артера](https://twitter.com/myocyte17)

— На длинных, — решительно заявил Ханамаки.

— На любых, — фыркнул в ответ Ойкава.

— У тебя вкуса нет!

— А у тебя фантазии, — парировал Ойкава. — Всегда можно додумать то, что нужно про любую девушку, если иметь хоть немного воображения. И не только про девушку, и не только с длинными ногами. 

Они сидели в кафетерии университета и продолжали обеденную дискуссию. Со стороны все выглядело, как обычные разговоры приятелей, но на деле все было не совсем так. Ойкава редко сталкивался с Ханамаки в обеденный перерыв из-за несовпадающих пар и корпусов, но когда сталкивался, то разворачивались нестандартные обсуждения. Словесные упражнения, как называл их Ханамаки, или словесные издевательства, как называл их сам Ойкава. Темы были всегда разными, но сегодняшняя с каждым новым витком дискуссии становилась все более странной. Собственно, она была выбрана, когда за окном прошла очередная группка студенток, по случаю весеннего потепления переодевшихся из джинс и плотных колготок в юбки и чулки.

— Не только про девушку… — медленно повторил Ханамаки, протыкая трубочкой пакетик сока.

— Про кого угодно! — горячо подтвердил Ойкава.

Он явно не привык сомневаться в силе своего воображения.

Ойкава понял, что именно только что сказал, когда Ханамаки издевательски уточнил:

— И про кого это ты фантазировал в чулках-то? 

— Я… Ни про кого! Не твое дело, Макки! — возмущенно выдохнул Ойкава, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть. — Да хоть про самого себя!

Глядя на его красное, пышущее праведным возмущением, лицо, Ханамаки прыснул со смеху и закашлялся, подавившись своим соком. 

— Боже, тебя легче убить, чем переспорить, ты в курсе? — морщась поинтересовался он после того, как получил далеко не слабое постукивание по спине, кажется, не с целью помочь, а с целью переломить позвоночник.

Ойкава был в курсе.

***  
Тогда Ойкава еще не знал, что случайная тема поселится в его голове навязчивой мухой, которую нельзя прогнать, как ни старайся. Она может отлететь подальше, но только ты обрадуешься, как она тут же вернется и зажужжит над ухом наипротивнейшим образом. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что воображение Ойкава действительно имел живое, а ног вокруг себя видел великое множество каждый день. Он так и не понял, когда у него появилась привычка представлять их в тонких колготках и чулках, а когда воображение начинало буксовать — в обычных школьных гольфах до колен. 

Первые тревожные звоночки прозвучали спустя где-то две недели после разговора с Ханамаки. 

Ойкава стоял в коридоре первого этажа и смотрел в окно, за которым почти идеальным построением шла на тренировку мужская университетская команда по легкой атлетике. Стройные и подтянутые ноги выглядели отлично. Ойкава посмотрел на очередную пару: крепкие, но не раздутые, мышцы икр, идеальные лодыжки…

«Идеальные? Почему идеальные? Это просто результат напряженных тренировок. И все. Меня не могут привлекать ноги других парней!»

Ойкава вздохнул и разблокировал смартфон, чтобы посмотреть время, а потом снова посмотрел в окно — проходили последние легкоатлеты.

«Как не крути, а в воображении в чулках все ничего так… Я так скоро с ума сойду!»

— Бездельничаешь?

Ойкава повернулся на голос и увидел улыбающегося Ханамаки с книгами в руках.

— А ты, как я вижу, нет.

— Я информацию собираю, — притворно серьезно сказал Ханамаки. — Арато-сенсей сказал, что если снова схалтурю в содержании работы, то получу три дополнительных. Он меня никогда не любил.

— Его можно понять, — так же серьезно сказал Ойкава, и они с Ханамаки одновременно расхохотались.

— А вообще, я тоже собираю информацию.

— Ты пялился в окно на старшекурсниц, — хмыкнул Ханамаки.

— Не только на них, — уклончиво ответил Ойкава и коротко пересказал суть своих «исследований», опустив только немного пугающую его самого привлекательность мужских ног.

Ханамаки выслушал его внимательно и вынес вердикт:

— Ты всегда любил заморачиваться какой-то странной фигней.

Ойкава уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Ханамаки продолжил безапелляционным тоном:

— Вспомни, как в тренировочном лагере на первом году старшей школы ты собирался всю ночь просидеть перед окном, высматривая НЛО, потому что Маццун сказал тебе, что видел, как звезды странно мигали. Так и сидел, пока Иваизуми тебя в футон не закатал, ворча, что на утренней тренировке будешь никакой. Так и сейчас, фигней страдаешь.

— Это разное, — запротестовал Ойкава, — ноги-то реальные!

Ханамаки посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Тогда купи себе такие волнующие чулки, надень их, посмотрись в зеркало, не понравься себе и опровергни свою теорию о том, что они всем идут. В любом случае, так будет лучше, чем если тебя обвинят в сталкерстве или еще чём-то таком.

— Макки, ты такой противный, — закатил глаза Ойкава.

«И советуешь странные вещи.»

Ханамаки засмеялся и перевел разговор на новое расписание общих лекций.  
Больше они к теме странных проверок для странных теорий не возвращались.

***  
«Да быть не может, что я сам решил это проверить! Даже не на спор! Докатился…»

Ойкава стоял под вывеской магазина «Рай белья». В центре витрины стояли два манекена: женский — в телесном комплекте с кружевными вставками, а мужской — в обтягивающих леопардовых боксерах. По стеклу переплетаясь бежали стрелки — та, что вела к женскому манекену сообщала о новой коллекции, а та, что к мужскому — призывала чувствовать себя свободным. Наверное, желание к свободе должен был вызывать дикий принт боксеров, но розовое боа, наброшенное на плечи манекена, все портило.

«И какой умелец подбирал ему наряд?» — недоуменно подумал Ойкава.

Он пришел сюда с одной целью — доказать или опровергнуть свою дурацкую теорию. И прогнать иногда залетавшие в голову мысли о том, что он становится все более бисексуальным после каждого нового представления своего театра воображения. Чем больше Ойкава думал о своем плане, тем проще и надежнее он ему казался. Как и говорил Ханамаки, надо просто проверить на себе. Для этого Ойкава выбрал не самый большой и известный магазин, надел особые очки, которые были призваны замаскировать его лицо при внезапной встрече со знакомыми, и морально подготовился. Отступать уже не хотелось. Природное упрямство взяло верх над здравым смыслом и Ойкава, решительно взявшись за блестящую ручку, толкнул дверь.

— Добро пожаловать, — поприветствовал его стоящий на кассе парень.

Ойкава только кивнул, скользнув взглядом по его уложенным волосам и немного подведенным глазам. В памяти что-то ностальгически шевельнулось, но без конкретики. Вполне возможно, что он когда-то пересекался с этим парнем, но просто не запомнил. В этом не было ничего странного, ведь человек даже за день встречает гораздо больше людей, чем может удержать в своей памяти. 

Ойкава прошел ряд с привычными мужскими трусами, потом с какими-то пижамами на любой вкус и цвет, отвернулся от ряда с шелковыми халатиками и наконец-то увидел именно то, что было нужно. А именно ноги. Много ног в различных колготках, чулках и даже гетрах. Они возвышались над стендом, увешанным множеством прозрачных пакетов, как опознавательный знак. В пакетах явно скрывались те модели, которые демонстрировались на ногах сверху. Ойкава с опаской обернулся, ища глазами консультанта, который мог начать задавать все те неудобные вопросы, которые обычно задает консультант, видя на лице покупателя замешательство. Но никого рядом не оказалось, что было весьма странным для магазина такого плана. Только в конце соседнего ряда мелькнула и скрылась в отделе халатов копна темных волос девушки-вероятно-консультанта. 

«Видимо, у них тоже есть дни, когда не хочется никого консультировать, — с облегчением подумал Ойкава. — Мне повезло, теперь не придется...»

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Радость была недолгой. Ойкаве даже не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому принадлежал этот голос, ведь однажды услышав эти веселые интонации, их было уже довольно проблематично забыть. Конечно же, хозяином голоса был Сатори Тендо, бывший центральный блокирующий волейбольного клуба Шираторизавы, человек обожающий подколки, обладающий поразительной наблюдательностью и вызывающий раздражение у трех четвертей опрошенных.

Поворачиваться Ойкаве не хотелось.

Тендо избавил его от этой необходимости, обойдя сбоку.

— Выбираете подарок для девушки?

— Н-нет, — выдавил из себя Ойкава, нервно поправляя очки и отчаянно надеясь, чтобы их хватило хотя бы для минимальной маскировки, — не для девушки, для друга…

На секунду в воображении всплыло сердитое лицо Ива-чана, который узнал, где Ойкава выбирает ему подарок.

— О, не волнуйтесь, — Ойкава готов был поклясться, что голос Тендо дрогнул, как от старательно сдерживаемого смешка! — у нас можно подобрать что угодно и для кого угодно. Ваш друг предпочитает классику или что-то более эпатажное?

Ойкава честно попытался не думать об Ива-чане в колготках, что само по себе было бы наивысшим проявлением эпатажа. Но когда рядом маячило участливо-ехидное лицо Тендо сконцентрироваться было довольно трудно — он уже как наяву видел чужие ноги, соблазнительно обтянутые капроном. Теория о привлекательности женского белья только на женских ногах рушилась, как карточный домик, окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Классику, у меня очень консервативный друг. Категорически против экспериментов. Максимум, что признает — чулки с кружевом.

«Пусть это прозвучит убедительно, пожалуйста!»

— Оля-ля, и давно Иваизуми предпочитает кружевные чулки?

Ойкава стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от досады. Никогда не стоит надеяться на поверхностную маскировку. Ни-ко-гда. И уж точно не в том случае, когда сталкиваешься с человеком, известным своей дьявольской наблюдательностью.

— Это не для Ивы-чана… — бесцветным голосом ответил он.

Воображаемый Ива-чан моментально сменил свой наряд, безжалостно избавившись от колготок. Теперь Ойкава четко видел цветочный узор на гипюровой резинке чулок, удивительно хорошо сидевших на крепких подкачанных икрах. Слишком яркая и подробная картинка для обычной фантазии. Низ живота отозвался каким-то тревожным и одновременно приятным чувством. Это было опасно.

Стоящий рядом Тендо кашлянул, возвращая его в суровую реальность торгового зала.

«Я больной извращенец, — мысленно застонал Ойкава, — и словил меня на этом именно Тендо! Это в сто раз хуже, чем подколы Макки и Маццуна одновременно!»

— У всех есть такой «друг», для которого покупают всякие смущающие товары, чтобы удовлетворить собственные тайные желания. Осуждать не буду, — понимающе улыбнулся Тендо.

— Я, что, похож на человека с тайными желаниями? — вяло попытался возмутиться Ойкава.

— Внешне, — Тендо окинул его оценивающим взглядом, — еще как. Твой суперприличный вид просто требует какого-то бунтарства, даже если это будут чулки второго размера. Ты ведь двойку носишь?

Ойкава подавился воздухом на вдохе:

— Как ты...?

— Качественно развивал профессиональные навыки, — хмыкнул Тендо, поворачиваясь к стенду с кучей вешалок с небольшими запаянными пакетами. — У нас очень широкая линейка моделей, да и недавно новый завоз был. Двоечка, двоечка… Ага! Опять на самые нижние полки поперевешивали…

Ойкава моргнул. Черная толстовка наклонившегося Тендо задралась, открыв поясницу с россыпью бледных веснушек, а серые джинсы плотно обтянули задницу и крепкие сухие ноги. Ноги, на которых, вне всяких сомнений, отлично смотрелись бы чулки… Внезапно дышать стало труднее, словно температура воздуха повысилась и он обжигал легкие.

— Алло, звездолет Тендо-05 вызывает покупателя! Ты чего завис?

Ойкава наконец-то вынырнул из плена своего воображения и оторвал взгляд от чужих тылов. Тендо не поменял позы, только повернул голову и внимательно смотрел на него. Смотрел с таким странным выражением, что у Ойкавы даже проскочила мысль: «А вдруг он догадался?» Решив, что лучшая защита — это все же нападение, он недовольно переспросил:

— Что?

— Ничего, — Тендо только пожал плечами, а выражение его лица стало еще более странным, — спрашиваю, цвет какой? Белый, черный, телесный? Есть еще персиковый и розовый с сердечками — для особых ценителей.

«Только очень странные люди могут так серьезно рассуждать о цвете предметов одежды, которые сами никогда не носили» — немного отстраненно подумал Ойкава. Теперь он уже жалел, что решил купить чулки себе, что решил купить их здесь, что не сбежал, как только узнал своего консультанта.

— А что покупают обычно?

— Черный — это классика, — с готовностью сообщил Тендо. — Телесный — скучная повседневность, белый — для лолит и невест, а цветные — для морально устойчивых личностей и просто любителей ярких цветов.

Ойкава рассматривал огромное количество запаянных пакетов и тихо паниковал. В этот момент голову Ойкавы посетила, показавшаяся ему отличной, мысль, как побыстрее закончить этот вымученный шопинг и сбежать, и он медленно произнес:

— Тогда, наверное, я выберу классику… Но я же не знаю, как это будет выглядеть на мне. А примерка, увы, невозможна… 

Мысленно похвалив себя за актерское мастерство, Ойкава посмотрел на лицо Тендо, который все еще улыбался, словно никакой проблемы не было, и продолжил:

— Поэтому, я, наверное, откажусь от необдуманных…

— Примерка возможна с условием обязательной покупки — у магазина гибкая политика продажи.

— Но если мне не подойдет размер… — начал было Ойкава, но Тендо уверенно его перебил:

— Подойдет. У меня отличный глазомер — единица на тебя не налезет, а тройка — сползет. Еще не было ни одного покупателя, которому я не смог бы ничего подобрать или подобрал неправильно!

— Но я могу не рассмотреть на себе всего! — отчаянно заспорил Ойкава, поняв, что шанс закончить шопинг становится все более призрачным. — Мне нужно еще на ком-то увидеть!

Тендо посмотрел на него с интересом и уточнил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их для тебя примерил?

— Да! Полный комплект! Чулки и белье, и эти, веревочки! — почти ликуя подтвердил Ойкава, прогоняя из головы смутные, но горячие образы.

— И подвязки, и белье, и чулки... — протянул Тендо, медленно, словно просчитывал в уме возможные ответы.

«Сейчас он откажется! Откажется, и я уйду! Он сам подсказал мне выход!»

— С условием обязательной покупки любое желание клиента будет исполнено, — сказал Тендо, и уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке, — даже такое.

Ойкаве показалось, что он не расслышал. Потому что Тендо сделал слишком много ошибок во фразе «Извините, ничем не могу помочь». Еще через мгновение — что это просто какая-то неудачная шутка. Но когда у Тендо в руках оказались три небольших пакета, Ойкава понял одно: этот человек не позволит взять себя на слабо.

***  
Ойкава стоял перед примерочной и нервно крутил в руках чужой телефон. «Просто подержи его, пока я не закончу» — вот и все, что сказал Тендо, сунув Ойкаве свой мобильник перед тем, как скрыться за темной дверью примерочной. Прошло больше десяти минут. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, но Ойкаве казалось, что он слышит, как тонкий материал белья скользит по чужим ногам. Болезненно живое воображение подбрасывало образы, от которых становилось жарковато.

Сейчас Ойкаве хотелось просто поскорее убраться из этого магазина, где из всех консультантов к нему подошел именно Тендо. Да и вообще, случайно ли подошел именно он? Теперь Ойкава уже ни в чем не был уверен. Почему всегда встречи с этим парнем заканчивались неловкими ситуациями? Еще в школе Ойкаве хватало шуточек про «слишком красивое для связующего лицо», над которыми смеялись даже Маки и Маццун, люди, которые относились к Тендо крайне негативно.

Из размышлений Ойкаву вывел щелчок замка примерочной. Он настороженно уставился на темную дверь. Тендо не спешил выходить. 

«Он решил меня разыграть, как раз в его стиле шуточки. Вот я сейчас открою, — подумал Ойкава, аккуратно берясь за маленькую дверную ручку, — а он там сидит, так и не переодевшись, и ждет. Угорать будет долго потом...» 

Внутренне возмутившись возможной реакции Тендо, Ойкава резко повернул ручку, дернул на себя дверь и замер.

Тендо так и не снял свою толстовку. Зато вместо тесных серых джинс теперь ноги обтягивали тонкие черные чулки с аккуратными кружевными резинками, вверх от которых тянулись к кружевному поясу тонкие подвязки.

Ойкава зашел в примерочную и прикрыл за собой дверь. Его рука на автомате повернула ручку в обратном направлении, щелкнул замок. Тендо стоял, ровно опустив руки вдоль туловища, и молчал. Ойкава просто смотрел на него. Это было странно и немного волнующе. Тревожные, но приятные ощущения внизу живота снова вернулись. Ойкава переступил с ноги на ногу, но ощущения никуда не делись. Он явно возбудился. Теория о чулках и привлекательности заиграла новыми красками. Сейчас Тендо, определенно, казался привлекательным. 

Не совсем осознавая, что делает, Ойкава протянул руку, словно собирался коснуться кружева резинок, но не достал. Между ним и Тендо было меньше двух шагов, но смелости их преодолеть у Ойкавы не было. Тендо проследил за движением его руки и встал на носки, выставив одну ногу вперед. Ойкава застыл, скользя взглядом от колена до самого низа. Было все еще привлекательно. 

«Наверное, Макки был прав, на длинных ногах смотрится офигенно» — мысль проскочила где-то на границе сознания и погасла.

То, что было надето на Тендо вместо трусов, Ойкава не смог бы назвать трусами даже при большом желании. Одна сплошная широкая полоска черного кружева. Бледная кожа Тендо контрастировала со всем набором просто шикарно. Это смотрелось… привлекательно. Ойкава сглотнул, понимая, что это уже не игры воображения. Ему казалось, что он видит даже бледные веснушки между резинками чулок и кружевом белья. 

— Вот и финальная примерка, мистер покупатель, — голос Тендо звучал странно, словно натянутая струна дрожала перед тем, как порваться. — Надеюсь, так тебе все видно?

Он сделал шаг вперед и Ойкава инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться, но уперся лопатками в дверь. Он смотрел на ноги Тендо и понимал, что ему это нравится. И то, что по его просьбе этот язвительный парень оделся так — тоже нравится. Тендо сделал последние полшага вперед, и Ойкава немного сполз вниз по двери, пытаясь избежать соприкосновения. Теперь Тендо смотрел на него сверху вниз.

— За сеткой ты выглядел не таким высоким, — выдохнул Ойкава, отчаянно пытаясь не смотреть ни вверх, чтобы не встречаться с Тендо взглядом, ни вниз, чтобы не смотреть на чёрное кружево на возмутительно бледных ногах.

— Подрос с шестнадцати лет, — хмыкнул Тендо, слегка наклоняя голову и изучающе глядя на Ойкаву, все ещё избегающего прямого зрительного контакта, насмешливо протянул:

— А вот ты — совсем нет.

— Что? Да я... — возмущенно начал Ойкава, вскидывая голову и... понимая, что попался. 

Тендо смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись, словно пытался считать реакцию с сетчатки глаз. Его собственные зрачки были расширенными, а на скулах горели лихорадочные пятна румянца.

— Это довольно смущает, чтоб ты знал, — тихо выдохнул Тендо, наклоняясь к самому уху Ойкавы, — когда все так обтягивает, то даже мысли путаются.

— Ты же консультант, так консультируй, — резко ответил Ойкава, максимально вжимаясь в дверь, пытаясь увеличить дистанцию между ним и Тендо, но в ограниченном пространстве примерочной это оказалось непросто, — а не делись своими ощущениями!

— Как хочешь, — Тендо издевательски усмехнулся и горячо выдохнул ему в ухо:

— Не советую этот наряд, если не хочешь, чтоб у тебя встал в самый неподходящий момент, а то он способствует!

Смысл сказанного дошел до Ойкавы не сразу.

— Так ты… Сейчас?

— Продолжаю тебя консультировать, — тихо засмеялся Тендо. — Модель отлично тянется и способна выдержать некоторые механические усилия, во всяком случае, порвется не сразу.

Ойкава резко выдохнул, когда ему в пах уперлось обтянутое черным капроном колено, сопровождая движением каждое слово консультации. Он попытался принять более устойчивую позицию, но ноги предательски дрогнули. Отчаянно пытаясь устоять, Ойкава вцепился Тендо в плечи, практически повисая на нем.

— Перестань, — сдавленно зашипел Ойкава, — не хочу так…

Его просьба была исполнена удивительно быстро. Ойкава охнул от неожиданности, когда вместо колена под пояс джинс скользнула рука и, легонько надавив, сжала член сквозь ткань трусов.

— Ты со всеми таким занимаешься? — голос звучал как-то странно, и Ойкава изо всех сил понадеялся, что Тендо этого не заметит. В который раз за сегодня.

— Да нет, такое у меня впервые. И в таком наряде я тоже, поверь, впервые, — ухмыльнулся Тендо. — Но тебе, кажется, нравится, вот и тайные желания выплыли. Уже почти готов к действию...

— Ни к чему я не готов, ты все... — возмущенно начал Ойкава, но тут рука Тендо скользнула под резинку трусов, и он умолк, когда прохладные и длинные пальцы прошлись по его напряженному члену.

— А по-моему, ты готов.

Ойкава закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Тендо начал двигаться. Ситуация становилась все более сюрреалистичной: снаружи ходили другие люди и спокойно делали покупки, а в тесной примерочной бельевого магазина ему дрочил Тендо Сатори, наряженный в чулки с поясом и возмутительное кружево. Тендо что-то говорил, но Ойкава выхватывал только рваные обрывки, вроде «...акция по линейке...» или «...при заполнении анкеты на кассе...». Сейчас ему было абсолютно все равно, что именно он слышал. Кажется, Тендо тоже было все равно, что говорить. В его голос становилось вслушиваться все труднее и труднее. Ойкава ощущал, как низ живота приятно тяжелеет. Одновременно с этим он ощущал себя полнейшим извращенцем, но конкретно в этот момент ему было все равно. Пальцы Тендо в последний раз скользнули по члену вверх, легко сжав его. Ойкава коротко застонал и, выгнувшись и до боли в пальцах цепляясь за плечи Тендо, кончил, пачкая изнутри джинсы и чужую руку.

Повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только тяжелым дыханием. 

— Кажется, мы закончили с примеркой. Теперь пора снимать, — тихо сказал Тендо, аккуратно отодвигаясь. — Надо же, даже не порвали ничего. Ты в норме?

Ойкава пошатнулся, потеряв дополнительную точку опоры. На вопрос Тендо он только кивнул. У него странно дрожали колени и немного кружилась голова. Осознание случившегося навалилось запоздавшей волной.

«Чем я вообще тут занимался? Стыд какой-то!»

Он смотрел, как Тендо спускает по ноге чулок, аккуратно собирая и придерживая его своими длинными пальцами. Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Тендо поднял голову и стрельнул в Ойкаву насмешливым взглядом:

— Как все остальное буду снимать, тоже посмотришь? Кажется, тебе нравится?

— Тебе кажется! — выпалил Ойкава, закусывая губу и резко поворачиваясь к Тендо спиной. Одна мысль о том, что ему действительно может такое понравиться, вызывала какую-то сложную смесь стыда, интереса и неопределенного желания попробовать. Или он уже начал? Прямо в этой примерочной? Это же считалось?

— Слушай, скажи, а ты всегда совмещаешь походы в магазин с сексуальными экспериментами? Или это был полет импровизации? — Тендо продолжал веселиться, хотя его голос все еще звучал ниже обычного. — В любом случае, вышло неплохо!

— В мои планы не входили сексуальные эксперименты с продавцом белья, — вспыхнул Ойкава.

— Бу-у, серьезный какой! Тогда они у тебя были довольно скучными, — хмыкнул Тендо, открывая дверь примерочной и пропуская его вперед. — Но если что, сегодня могу закончить смену пораньше. Живу я не особо далеко, сможешь принять душ и переодеться. Заодно джинсы почистим. А еще у меня дома есть большое ростовое зеркало, сможешь заценить.

— Что заценить? — не понял Ойкава.

— Себя, — просто ответил Тендо. — Со всех сторон. Ноги у тебя в этом кружеве будут просто нереальными какими-то.

Ойкава кивнул, абсолютно не вдаваясь в смысл услышанного.

— Ну, тогда иди пока на кассу, — Тендо растянул губы в довольной улыбке, вручая Ойкаве три максимально аккуратно упакованных пакета, — а мне нужно еще пять минуточек, чтобы закончить, и отчетность, и все такое.

Уточнять, что входит во «все такое» Ойкава не стал. До кассы он дошел на ватных ногах. Пакеты с чулками, поясом и куском кружева, по ошибке названном трусами, Ойкава на автомате положил перед парнем-кассиром. Произошедшее казалось слишком нереальным. Он зашел в магазин, чтоб купить себе чулки. Потом зажимался в примерочной со старым соперником так, что кончил себе в штаны. А теперь собирается пойти к нему в гости, чтобы…

— Вам упаковать в бумажный пакет?

Этот вопрос сбил Ойкаву с мысли, не дав додумать, для чего же, собственно, он идет в гости к Тендо Сатори. Вопрос казался простым, а ответ обещал оказаться стыдно-неловким.

— Простите?

— Покупки можно упаковать в пластиковый пакет, а можно в бумажный экологичный. Вам в какой? 

— Бумажный, — тихо ответил Ойкава, переживая новую волну неловкости. 

Парень, пробивающий сейчас его покупки, явно знал, что значила нарушенная запайка пакетов, а значит, он знал, что совсем недавно происходило в примерочной. А если и не знал, то явно догадывался. Во всяком случае, прямых взглядов на покупателя он избегал, явно нарушая правила обслуживания.

Ойкава скользнул взглядом по его черной рубашке, зацепившись за приколотый к ней бейджик.

«Семи… И все-таки, знакомо звучит…»

Ойкава задумался и внезапно замер. В памяти замелькали образы спортивного зала, скандирующих трибун… Полные списки соперников. Игроки запаса. Семи Эйта, пинч-сервер Шираторизавы!

Теперь они оба избегали прямых взглядов друг на друга.

— С вас 48 тысяч йен.

«Разоряться, так со вкусом, — грустно подумал Ойкава, открывая бумажник. — Был остаток стипендии — и пропал».

— Пожалуйста…

— Спасибо за покупку, — натянуто улыбнулся Семи, протягивая Ойкаве его пакет.

— Заходите к нам еще! — жизнерадостно прощебетали откуда-то сбоку.

К кассе, улыбаясь, подошла девушка, которую Ойкава видел в самом начале, и которая, по идее, должна была быть консультантом женского отдела. Её улыбка показалась Ойкаве какой-то странно-понимающей, словно девушка тоже была в курсе всего, что происходило с ним раньше. Ойкава почувствовал себе так, словно стоял перед этой парочкой голым.

«Это просто заговор какой-то! — стрельнула в голову паническая мысль. — Спланированная акция!»

Ойкава быстро выхватил из рук Семи свой пакет и выскочил из магазина, чувствуя, как от стыда начинают гореть уши.

***  
Когда Тендо появился у кассы через пять минут, Ойкавы там уже не было.

— Ушел, что ли? — растерянно протянул Тендо.

— Убежал, — отрезал Семи.

— Но ты еще успеешь догнать, — хихикнула девушка.

Тендо показал ей большой палец.

— Аки-чан, я сегодня закончу пораньше, подменишь меня в зале, если что?

— Не вопрос. Развлекайся, — хмыкнула девушка, откинув назад длинные темные волосы, — начальство тебя все равно проверять не будет, Мистер Лучший Продавец Месяца. Шестикратный!

— Взаимопонимание с людьми творит чудеса, — Тендо подмигнул ей и подхватил с пола свою сумку. — Тогда я ушел. Семи-Семи, ты тоже постарайся! Всем до завтра!

— Сто раз просил меня так не называть, ничего со старшей школы не изменилось, — вздохнул стоящий за кассой Семи, проводив взглядом мелькнувшую в дверях рыжую макушку. — И почему на все его «пораньше» все закрывают глаза? Аки-сан?

— Потому что у него продажи высокие, — хмыкнула девушка, раскладывая рекламные бумажки по стойке, — и индивидуальный подход к каждому покупателю.

— Он просто флиртует со всеми, как подросток, — недовольно пробубнил Семи.

— Зато ты начинаешь недовольно скрипеть зубами, если покупатель не определяется с покупкой за пять минут, поэтому так не любишь, когда тебе выпадает смена в зале, — хихикнула Акитагава, а когда Семи открыл рот, чтоб возмутится, продолжила:

— А когда консультант я, то покупатели торчат в магазине, но ничего не покупают. Поэтому ты чаще стоишь на кассе, а я — в женских отделах, которые исключают необходимость флирта. А Тендо — перелетный консультант, который может обработать любого покупателя в любом отделе. Это выигрышная стратегия!

— Это несправедливо, — сердито выдохнул Семи, проверяя ленту в кассовом аппарате.

Сердился он, правда, скорее по старой памяти, чем всерьез. Видимое легкомыслие Тендо и его исключительная способность пробивать барьеры чьих угодно личных пространств уже не вызывали у Семи ни особого недовольства, ни недоумения. За все время, проведенное вместе, они просто притерлись и смирились с тем, что обладают разными характерами. Однако, на правах друга Семи ощущал какую-то странную потребность знать, что у Тендо все нормально, а не проблемы с переживаниями просто спрятаны за вечной дурашливой улыбкой.

— Справедливость — понятие растяжимое и применяется к каждому отдельному человеку по-разному, — Акитагава назидательно подняла палец вверх, и Семи фыркнул от смеха. В жесте и интонации явно угадывался их начальник. — А нам в любом случае еще смену закрывать, — весело продолжила она, раскладывая рекламные бумаги в прикассовой витрине, — а потом можно где-нибудь посидеть. Ты со мной, Семи-Семи?

— И вы туда же, Аки-сан? — возмущенно воскликнул Семи, резко захлопывая кассу. — Это уже перебор! Я двойных издевательств не выдержу! И за ужин в этот раз платите вы…

До конца рабочего для оставалось полчаса. Пока одни работники магазина только строили планы на приятный вечер, другие уже быстрыми шагами приближались к возможному устройству личной жизни.

***  
Ойкава остановился только когда оказался от «Рая белья» достаточно далеко. 

«Это был не рай, а самый настоящий ад с демонами!»

Запачканные джинсы противно липли к телу, сердце стучало так, что, казалось, собралось выскочить, стыд наваливался душной волной. Проходящие мимо школьницы, зашушукались, глядя на Ойкаву. Он отвернулся. Сейчас ему казалось, что весь мир был в курсе, чем он недавно занимался, и теперь готов к моментальному осуждению. 

— Я думал, ты сбежал.

«От тебя сбежишь...» — мрачно подумал Ойкава, оборачиваясь. 

Тендо стоял рядом, запыхавшийся, словно после скоростной пробежки.

— Я тебя почти потерял, — пожаловался он, — тут же торговый квартал: свернешь куда-то и все, разминешься с кем угодно! 

— Теперь нашел. 

— Ко мне?

Ойкава прикрыл глаза, словно подсчитывая, сколько стыда он сможет выдержать за сегодняшний день. Тендо следил за его лицом, явно пытаясь предугадать ответ.

— Ладно, — решительно сказал Ойкава, — но только для того, чтобы почистить джинсы и посмотреть на твое чудесное зеркало!

Тендо расплылся в улыбке.

— Тебя не зря монстром назвали, ты в курсе? Это не только игр касается.

— В таком случае ты знаешь, в чье логово собираешься нанести визит, — весело ответил Тендо и указал рукой на боковую улицу: 

— Всего десять минут пешком, и мы на месте.

— Я надеюсь, — закатил глаза Ойкава, завязывая на поясе рукава своей куртки. 

***  
Они подошли к довольно старому пятиэтажному дому, который с одной стороны был красиво обрамлен деревьями прилегающей парковой зоны. Особенно красиво выделялись цветущие сейчас сакуры. Охраны в доме не было, лифта тоже. Подняться к квартирам можно было только по вынесенной отдельно лестнице. «Логово монстра» расположилось на третьем этаже за дверью под номером 317. 

Тендо поковырялся в замке ключом, и дверь со скрипом открылась. 

— Не такое у тебя и логово, — протянул Ойкава, заходя в прихожую вслед за Тендо, — для монстра — на троечку.

— Тут две комнаты, ванная и кухня! Если запустить уборку, то логово наберет сотню на конкурсе демонических жилищ! — запротестовал Тендо. 

— Да-да! А зеркало где? — уточнил Ойкава, проходя в комнату и озираясь по сторонам. — Или это такой приём пикапа? «Пойдём со мной, у меня большое зеркало и нестандартные наклонности». Многие ведутся?

— Пока один, — насмешливо фыркнул Тендо, — и тот случайно. 

Ойкава почувствовал, как в лицо снова ударила краска. 

— А зеркало вон, — Тендо махнул рукой в сторону белой ширмы, стоящей напротив кровати, — только покрывало сними.

— Оно что, проклятое или вроде того? 

Тендо вопросительно посмотрел на Ойкаву.

— Тогда зачем ты его завесил? — подозрительно спросил тот.

— А-а-а, наушники в постели искал, — Тендо наморщил лоб, вспоминая, — торопился утром. Все перетряхнул, а оказалось, что они в наволочку заползли. А покрывало просто упало удачно — я его не глядя за спину кинул. Так что не бойся, проклятием тебе не прилетит.

Зеркало под покрывалом оказалось действительно большим: рассматривать себя можно было от пяток до макушки. Ойкава провел пальцем по деревянной раме и посмотрел на Тендо через зеркало.

— Где ты его взял такое?

— Выкупил у театрального клуба в универе, решил, что оно впишется в интерьер.

— Оно стоит напротив кровати. Странное место.

— Нормальное, — повел плечами Тендо, — если знать, на что смотреть. Штаны снимай. — И тут же добавил, оценив поступившее на лице Ойкавы возмущение: 

— Не для того! В стиралку заброшу.

— Так бы сразу и сказал… — пробубнил Ойкава, берясь за молнию и чувствуя странную неловкость. — А теперь не мог бы ты отвернуться?

Тендо скорчил рожицу а-ля «Чего я там не видел-то?», но отвернулся. Ойкава снял джинсы, оставив на бедрах завязанную куртку. Тендо, словно почувствовав, что уже все, не оборачиваясь протянул назад руку. Ойкава передал ему джинсы. 

— Пойду… все сделаю. Ты есть хочешь?

— Нет.

— Ну тогда посиди пока, займись зеркалом, например, — Тендо махнул рукой и скрылся в ванной.

«Займись зеркалом?.. А!» 

Ойкава посмотрел на оставленный у двери бумажный пакет и решительно направился к нему. Теория была проверена не до конца, так, процентов на восемьдесят пять, не больше. Личный пример был просто необходим.

***  
— Любуешься?

Ойкава вздрогнул и обернулся. Тендо стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и внимательно смотрел на него. Вопрос в том, как долго? Ойкава справился с поясом, с кружевными трусами и даже, не без некоторых трудностей, с чулками. Проблемы начались с последней деталью.

— А подвязки почему не закрепил? 

Тендо подошел вплотную и теперь отражался у Ойкавы за спиной. 

— Пальцы соскакивают, — тихо сказал Ойкава, — там застежки мелкие.

Тендо хмыкнул, развернул Ойкаву к себе — его лицо приобрело красный оттенок — и наклонился, просто сказав: 

— Я тебе помогу.

Ойкава вздрогнул, когда его бедра коснулись пальцы Тендо. Совсем легко задели, но место прикосновения теперь словно горело. У Тендо было ужасно сосредоточенное лицо, когда он аккуратно застегивал мелкие крючки, спрятанные в кружеве.

«Он же их десять минут застегивал там, в магазине» — стрельнула внезапная и совершенно ненужная сейчас мысль. 

Тендо выровнялся и теперь внимательно смотрел Ойкаве в лицо. Оно приобрело еще более красный оттенок, чем раньше. На Тендо Ойкава не смотрел. 

— Присядешь? 

Ойкава сделал пару шагов назад и не глядя опустился на кровать. 

— Знаешь, — еще тише, чем раньше, выдохнул Ойкава, — это и правда смущает, когда все так обтягивает. 

Тендо подошел и медленно опустился на колени. Ойкава посмотрел на него совсем перепуганно. 

— Зачем?..

— Тебе понравится, — голос Тендо звучал чуть ниже, чем обычно. — Но если нервничаешь, то закрой глаза.

Ойкава закрыл глаза и замер. Он вздрогнул, когда пальцы Тендо мягко скользнули под кружевную резинку чулка, погладив бедро. Чувствовал, как теплое дыхание оседает на коже, вызывая мурашки. Ойкава не открыл глаз даже когда Тендо аккуратно развел ему колени. Он напрягся, когда Тендо потянул вниз кружево трусов, накрывая член Ойкавы своей рукой. С закрытыми глазами это ощущалось особенно сильно и странно. 

— Расслабься, — тихо попросил Тендо, — это не больно.

Ойкава кивнул и честно попытался расслабиться. В животе знакомо закручивался в комок жар возбуждения.

«Ничего такого, ничего такого! — его мысли бились, словно перепуганные птицы. — Просто мне нравится, когда мне дрочит кто-то другой! Другой парень! Тендо...» 

Член накрыли не пальцы, а влажные и горячие губы. 

— …Сатори! — Ойкава резко открыл глаза, заканчивая мысль вслух. 

Глаза Тендо были прикрыты, словно он тоже не хотел смущаться от своих действий. А вот Ойкава уже не мог их закрыть. Он смотрел, как Тендо с каждым разом все глубже принимает в себя его член, и понимал, что это тоже выглядит привлекательно. Чертовски привлекательно. Ойкава запустил руки в темно рыжие волосы Тендо, словно ища в них какую-то опору. По спине Тендо прошла дрожь и он ускорил темп, обводя языком головку члена. Ойкава застонал, до крови прокусывая губу. 

«Ненормальный! Совсем ненормальный монстр!» 

Ойкава видел, как в зеркале отражаются его разведенные ноги, обтянутые черными чулками, ритмично двигающаяся между них голова Тендо и его собственное лицо с совершенно нетипичным выражением. Все выглядело, как сцена из какого-то старого эротического французского фильма. Ойкава сильнее запустил пальцы Тендо в волосы и хрипло выдохнул: 

— Это как в кино!

Он не был уверен, но, кажется, Тендо хотел засмеяться, потому что по горлу прошла странная вибрация. Ойкава зажмурился до звездочек перед глазами. Он чувствовал, что больше не продержится, а смотреть на собственное лицо в самом финале было бы слишком стыдно. Он хотел сказать хотя бы что-то вроде: «я — все», но горячие губы Тендо обхватили головку, и Ойкава кончил, судорожно вцепившись ему в волосы. Тендо приподнялся, и Ойкава увидел, как дернулся его кадык.

— Не надо было… глотать это. 

Тендо лишь улыбнулся и стер пальцем сбегающую по подбородку белую каплю. Ойкава, как завороженный смотрел на него, словно проваливаясь в черноту зрачков. 

«Он и правда монстр... Развратный и невозможный...»

Ойкава просто упал на простыни, закрывая глаза рукой. Смотреть на Тендо было стыдно. Вставать не хотелось. Капрон приятно холодил горячую кожу. Ойкава чувствовал приятную расслабленность.

— В душ сходишь? — спросил Тендо, садясь рядом.

— Иди первый, — тихо ответил Ойкава, не убирая с лица руки. — Я еще полежу минут пять. И уйду. Я еще должен успеть на последний поезд. 

— Как хочешь, — голос Тендо был непривычно мягким.

Виска Ойкавы коснулся невесомый поцелуй. Тендо поднялся с кровати, через минуту в душе зажурчала вода. Ойкава лежал и думал, как такое вообще могло случиться. Во всем, определенно, была виновата странная теория!

***  
Будильник пищал настойчиво и противно. Ойкава недовольно застонал, пытаясь нашарить его рукой. Не вышло. Приоткрыв один глаз, Ойкава увидел его на прикроватной тумбочке — здоровый, маскирующийся под кубик-рубик будильник. Один хлопок рукой и он наконец-то заткнулся, высветив напоследок девять утра. Ойкава поворочался еще какое-то время. Он ощущал себя удивительно отдохнувшим, словно после выходных. Вставать с постели не хотелось. 

«У меня не было будильника-кубика, откуда он вообще взялся?» — мысль скользнула в сознание сонной змейкой, и Ойкава резко открыл глаза. 

Это была не его комната. Напротив кровати стояло высокое зеркало, отражая удивленное лицо и спутанную после ночи шевелюру. Ойкава вспомнил, что отражалось в этом зеркале вчера вечером и почувствовал, как щеки снова начали гореть. 

«Допроверялся, теоретик ненормальный...» 

Тендо не обнаружилось ни в комнате, ни в ванной, ни на балконе. Вместо него на кухонном столе лежала записка: 

«Утречка!  
Я ушел на занятия. Джинсы на сушилке, рис в рисоварке. Позавтракай хоть так!  
Будешь уходить — закинь ключ в почтовый ящик.. Или оставь себе, если захочешь еще как-нибудь заскочить~  
P.S. Утром ты выглядел таким ангелом, что я решил не будить~  
P.P.S. В холодильнике есть карамельный пудинг, я готов с тобой поделиться~»

Под текстом была нарисована рожица, в которой Ойкава по торчащим волосам опознал самого Тендо. Рядом с запиской на столешнице лежал ключ. 

«Будить не хотел! Ангелом я выглядел!, — мысленно возмущался Ойкава, активно завтракая прямо из рисоварки. — Еще, небось, и сфотографировал!»

Потом настала очередь холодильника. Ойкава открыл его и замер — пудинг там действительно был. И ничего кроме. Только выставленные друг на друга ярко-желтые коробочки. 

«Показательно. Сразу видно, кто тут взрослый и самостоятельный человек» — хмыкнул Ойкава, вытаскивая одну из них и озираясь в поисках ложки. 

Утро с десертом определенно становилось лучше.

Закончив с пудингом, Ойкава начал быстро собираться. Натянул свои еще теплые после сушилки джинсы, нашел футболку и куртку. На стуле висели злополучные черные чулки, их Ойкава с некоторым злорадством запихнул Тендо под подушку.

«Получит еще один сюрприз перед сном!»

Когда он закрывал дверь, в памяти всплыла строчка из записки Тендо, которая теперь казалась какой-то издевательской.

— Если захочешь заскочить… — пробубнил Ойкава, отворачиваясь от любопытных взглядов соседки Тендо по этажу. — Да кто захочет это повторить?!

Он быстро проскочил три пролета и оказался на улице. Было отличное весеннее утро: легкий ветерок, плавно летящие лепестки сакуры, солнце еще не припекало, а лишь приятно грело. Все было подозрительно хорошо. Ойкава нашел указатель до станции и свернул в боковую улицу. 

Ключ от квартиры 317 лежал в кармане его куртки.


End file.
